


Yjay has a big mouth

by DiamondBoy



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Nudes, Sexting, gamer youngjae, youtuber daehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondBoy/pseuds/DiamondBoy
Summary: YouTuber Daehyun gets bothered by his professional gamer boyfriend Youngjae.Super short little blurb.





	Yjay has a big mouth

Daehyun is in the middle of a livestream, his guitar held under one arm as his two monitors spill information out at him at the speed of sound. Daehyun loves this, he loves entertaining people and _he makes money from it._

  
"Okay yeah the first six hundred times someone asked for Wonderwall it was funny and now it's just tired, come on guys." Daehyun says, grinning despite the exasperation in his voice.

  
A message pops up on Skype on his second screen, his boyfriend Youngjae just finished his gaming tournament and he was free. Daehyun perks up, leaning over to grab his phone from the desk in front of him and sending a text to Youngjae's phone.

  
_*streaming rn, i can talk in a bit tho. love you.*_ He sends, setting the phone down. Not even a second later a response appears on skype.

  
_*but i want attention NOW i'm so hyped from that win. come on.*_

  
Daehyun doesn't respond but he sees Youngjae's handle join the conversation on his livestream. Daehyun starts the chords for one of his original songs, and more messages from Youngjae start pinging.

  
_*you look so good right now.*_

  
_*your lips are chapped though.*_

  
Daehyun licks his lips before going into the chorus.

  
_*yeah_ fuck _.*_

  
Daehyun feels a little trickle of panic, but he's a showman, he's good at this, he continues on without a hiccup.

  
_*is that how you wanna play? i know you can read these. i see that little blush and youre probably already hard you fucking pervert.*_

  
Daehyun's fingers slip a little on the next chord but he keeps on.

  
_*shit i love your mouth. i love it when youre choking on my cock and they're stretched around me. youre always so messy when you give head.*_

  
Daehyun doesn't look at his second screen again.

  
Until a picture loads, Youngjae started sending nudes. Daehyun could see the gorgeous curve of Youngjae's thigh, his boyfriend's fingers biting into the soft flawless skin.

  
_*hurry up im already fucking myself.*_

  
The next picture loads, Youngjae has his fingers loose around his pretty cock and its wet and shiny.

  
_*fuck me please.*_

  
Daehyun gives up.

  
He ends the song early, much to the sadness of his chat, and bids them farewell-- all in about twenty seconds. He's going to fuck and then murder his boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an RP I wrote with KingHimchan.


End file.
